132776-f2p-launch-character-creation-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- I managed to get in on Entity. Granted it created 4 of my characters at once... But I got in. | |} ---- Details please. How did all 4 show up at once? | |} ---- Well, I kept alt+f4 after 10-30 minutes of the hourglass thing happening. Then on the 4th toon it went to a black screen while I was afk. Then waited a few more minutes and alt+f4. On that log on, all 4 of the previous toons (all virtually identical minus the names) appeared at once. Deleted 3 that I didn't want and logged on almost immediately. Did a few missions then stopped playing. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Alright. While I agree that this is a serious issue and its kind of embarrassing that its still not completely resolved got in, but character creation is still borked, you're being a bit ignorant. The reason they're saying 'No ETA' isn't because they're "being lax" and not caring about the issue, its because they are unable to actually give an ETA because they don't know exactly WHAT is causing the problem. They've said multiple times its a top priority to fix, but if they don't know the exact issue, they can't just say "ETA 8 hours", because then they get even MORE crap for not meeting that ETA they pulled out of their butts. Edit: Also, how on earth did it take you 2 DAYS to download the game? Do you mean you downloaded it 2 days ago? Edited September 30, 2015 by Virunus | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- About 30 min idk how i got in but when i got kicked from Disconnect and relogin i got the charecter made | |} ---- Ok thanks, I will wait and see if anything will happen... ;) | |} ---- good luck | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I mean, its not like this is a new game. The game was already running and character creation was fine. Some things just don't really get tested until you have a million people all trying to log in at once. Because of this, MMORPGs rarely have good launches. | |} ---- Actually Rift wasn't that bad. The problem was end game, it lacked much of it when it first launched. They have a very unique game and system. Many ways to progress and things to do, but end game is still lacking these days. A few slivers and my god, why do they keep remaking Hammerknell?!?!?!? Its like last update that was the end raid, then they make it a raid for this latest xpack!!! Just like SWTOR's upcoming xpack, nothing new end game wise, new story, blah blah, but rehashing old content. I HATE when companies do that, its lazy. | |} ---- So glad you know their jobs so well! Because its so easy to fix bugs and glitches when something new comes out! | |} ---- ---- ---- I really hate fanboys like you. What the hell is "new" about this (re)launch?! It's BASIC features that don't even work. The game launched over a year ago already. Crabine learned nothing since then. And from what i read in the forums, these kind of problems happened with every bigger content patch for this game. Edited September 30, 2015 by BobBarnsen | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Gotcha.. I'll rub on the side of my screen, and wave over it like I'm the pope before hitting enter. I'll end up looking like my grandmother at a casino slot machine... but hey, maybe it'll work. Hehe. Thanks for the update everyone. | |} ---- ---- ---- Gotcha.. I'll rub on the side of my screen, and wave over it like I'm the pope before hitting enter. I'll end up looking like my grandmother at a casino slot machine... but hey, maybe it'll work. Hehe. Thanks for the update everyone. Edited September 30, 2015 by Xaerr | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Does this old granny getting ready for a black dong mean you did it? Lmao | |} ---- ---- ---- As someone who played for the first 3 months, its worth playing at least for the story during the latter half of leveling, and housing is pretty god damned fantastic. Its free after all, no need to swear up and down that you won't give them your money. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Okay, actually stop and think, some people have a hard time at this but it can actually be rewarding. They went f2p to get more players, old and new, to come play. Do you really think the devs' attitude towards a bug that would stop ALL new players from getting into the game would be "Oh lets just sit here and wait, maybe it'll fix itself?" I mean, come on! Who would actually think this? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I've tried everything people suggested here, nothing worked so far. The only thing that worked for me and a few others yesterday was a server reboot. Edit: I'm trying to create a character on Entity. Edited September 30, 2015 by CerberusCRW | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Weird, It wasn't letting me make a character on the PvE server (tried about 7 times) and then It worked on the first try on the PvP server. I went and tried it 4 more times and it worked each time. maybe, if it doesn't work immediately just shotgun it. alt+f4 and try again, over and over until it works? if it's just a saturation issue you should get in eventually. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Very nice of you guy's.. Please give us regular updates. And a quick hotfix.. Seems some people are having this issue for 2 days already Unacceptable. Fix this please. Trying to create character on Jabbit Server EU Edited September 30, 2015 by dajean | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- How long it took? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I was able to create my first character yesterday. The character creation process was interrupted by a server reboot and the finalized char was waiting for me on the next login. This time I tried for several hours yesterday and about 2 hours today. I think the character creation had been pending for 20 minutes or so when the situation I described earlier occurred. I had waited up to an hour for it to go through unsuccessfully previously though, seems to be quite random. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- How did you get in? How long did it take? Where EU or NA? PvP or PvE? xD | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Not on EU, PvP there stucks on HoD as well. | |} ---- it worked instantly on the PvP server. I'm up to 12 attempts on the PvE server with no success. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- no skin off my back if it does. also haven't some people mentioned getting their characters made after getting booted? | |} ---- ---- ---- Hasn't happened to me yet, but it's likely that may happen to some people. Surely they can reboot the login server or something like that? If people are in and have been logging in, it can't be hard to resolve this by means of rebooting 'stuff'. (unless that's a last resort) A developer update would be fantastic. | |} ---- ---- ---- where did you see this? | |} ---- ---- they do care. every second this problem goes on they lose money and that's gonna get their bosses breathing down their necks. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Saw this on a Wildstar stream, looks like it's going down for 30 minutes. | |} ---- ---- ---- I was creating a character and it popped up on the screen. I doubt its a fix. | |} ---- hmmm i just read it in the blue tracker as well they are bringing the servers down at 12:45 NA servers only for about 30 min. Dunno if this will fix it since they did this to the EU servers and they were still having issues. Time to go play a BLIZZARD game .... i KNOW they work lol Edited September 30, 2015 by mudd92311 | |} ---- This problem was a bug a year ago. And this isn't a launch, the game launched a year ago... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm starting to wonder if this is something like three stooges syndrome. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- the devs said it would be down. | |} ---- I know.... | |} ---- ---- Jabbit - Been trying for two days solid.... Press enter game after creating my character and.............................Nothing..................................................Then sometimes the game has the stones to tell me I was disconnected because of inactivity grrrrrr Edited September 30, 2015 by Wolfhammer | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- no it wasn't i was there for that launch and there was issues there as well... | |} ---- ---- ---- Read topic, everyone experiencing this | |} ---- ---- It wasnt like this "launch", compared to this Rift was flawless | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- its still going on.... | |} ---- ---- ---- their down while they try to fix things. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I was able to create a character on Jabbit late last night, Atlantic Time. Today, however, no dice with creating my second character on the same server. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- if youre a sub the queue is roughly 2-4hrs if youre a f2p then its 5+ hrs. | |} ---- It's not a forum response, but WildStar Operations responded to me on Twitter, if that helps? https://twitter.com/WildStarOps/status/649367024729243648 I don't know. I'm not logged in right now. In a queue and I gotta cook first anyway :P | |} ---- I'm not a subscriber, but my Queue claimed 4 hours, then 10 minutes later it was 2, then 1, and now I'm down to 18 minutes. | |} ---- people are leaving teh queue (in droves really) so the time is dropping but still the queues for others that just joined is around those times | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well I thought they fixed it, but a few seconds after receiving the first quest on my new character I lost connection to the server again...this is so bad that homework almost seems more pleasant. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You call this "operating"? I have been trying to play this game for 2 straight days now without luck. I sit in a queue for an hour, try to create a character and it gets hung or get a character created and get stuck on a 100% full loading screen. I'm currently in a queue that says my estimated wait time is 7 hours. What a joke. Obviously, this technology needs to be developed more before anyone can say it should replace tried and true "outdated" server technology of games like WoW. I'll take separate server shards (and the associated problems that come with them) over this any day. WS isn't the only one, either. ESO uses this technology and it has HUGE problems. Massive lag, lots of instancing problems and the guild banking system is still borked 1.5 years after launch so I assume this is an unfixable issue related to the mega-server technology. BTW, they still haven't even mentioned or acknowledged or commented on this issue even with countless threads since release which means it likely will never be fixed until so few play the game that it doesn't matter anymore. | |} ---- ---- I made one last night (it would have been 8am your local time) without any hiccups. Maybe create them outside of primetime, park the character, then go to work. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- As per crazy people who are defending this nonsense: You are not entitled to sh*t! This happens and we are ok with it just because we can login to our toons. As per me: Give up for the time being, play something else, enjoy the forums. Unless they fix it during the maintenance window, it won't work and you're sh*t outta luck because of the horrid release. Really, that's about the only option you have. This should also free up some time for you to think about how critical feedback will be received on these forums in case you are the sensitive type and also what to expect from the game in the future. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- And again, very late last night, was eventually able to create a second character, same server PvE EU. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- chill can u just wait? | |} ---- Dude, people just want to do the absolute most basic things in the game. They can't even make characters. This is not the time to admonish people for their impatience. It's silly. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Let's see. You posted that on October 1st. I just signed up today, October 9th and cannot create characters on either of the Entity servers. Long time to wait and not really a good start, even for a game that's F2P. | |} ---- ----